


MURDER

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	MURDER

金希澈是被热醒的，眼睛还没睁开就听到外面知了撕心裂肺地吱哇乱叫。无力地抬手摸了把脸，发现额头上沁了不少汗珠，把额发都浸湿了。

空调坏了，可刚刚梦里的热度不仅仅是因为空调罢工，更与他现在粘腻的内裤密不可分。

他梦见了去年还在这个房子里和他一样虚度时间的人。其实两个人交际很少，和自由职业者金希澈不同，那人倒是循规蹈矩地活着。去年还是学生仔，今年应该已经踏入社会成为社畜了吧。金希澈眨巴着那双比女孩子还要漂亮的大眼睛，仔细回想着那个曾经的舍友，惊奇地发现他连名字都给人忘脑后了，居然还会梦见那人。

严格来说，他没有梦见那个人，他名字都忘记了，面容更是。印象深刻的只有一双细长又眼角勾起的凤眼，看上去有点凶。其余的梦境，都是那人滚烫的蜜色肌肤。

别的会忘记，但是那日自己房间里空调坏了，难得地打扰了那个舍友，两人同躺一张窄窄的单人床上，尽量在身体与身体之间挪出一条三八线。被热得半天睡不着的金希澈，尴尬地不敢看舍友睡得香甜安稳的脸颊，无聊到只能盯着舍友赤裸的胳膊。

虽然他穿了件夏天看起来最正经不过的背心，但是在金希澈看来，裸露在外的皮肤在阳光的照耀下，像是半融化的蜂蜜黄油，细腻又甘甜。这样健康的肤色配上他那纤秾合度的肌肉，好像被扑洒在柏油路上晾晒的麦粒，是过分诱人的饱满感。

时隔一年，他的空调像是要提醒他那段记忆，又一次地歇菜。不过可惜，梦里的人脸像水中月镜中花，虚虚实实让他看不清。

拿起手机一看，有几条来自在游戏开发公司做程序员的酒友曺圭贤的未接来电。金希澈一边起身去卫生间换内裤一边给曺圭贤回电话，等到曺圭贤接了电话问他在做什么的时候，金希澈脱口而出说正在洗内裤。

那边沉默了几秒钟，然后叹了口气，哥，你的粉丝知道你这么不拘小节吗？

金希澈倒不在乎，作为一个知名度堪比三四线小明星的游戏博主，他坚信粉丝是喜欢自己的实力。不过大家入坑基本都是因为那张美丽的脸，之后逐渐沦陷于他与俊脸不符的沙雕大叔内核。

“催命吗打那么多电话？新款游戏终于做出来了？”因为高人气，金希澈一直与曺圭贤所在的公司保持着合作关系，往往新款游戏一经推出，金希澈都会是最先体验到的一批用户，游戏公司也会因此得到宣传，不失为两全其美。

“做出来是做出来……”曺圭贤那边话语变得有些含糊。

“咋啦？终于你的头发熬不住了？早跟哥说嘛，哥这里还有PR寄的生发洗发水。”金希澈没心没肺地嘲讽着曺圭贤，结果曺圭贤这次罕见地没有嘲讽回来。

“完成的游戏不仅仅是新款网游，哥你记不记得我之前跟你说的我们公司有一次接到的合作比较特殊。”曺圭贤尽量避免说那几个字，但是金希澈倒是大大方方地，“哦，情趣用品那次是吧。”

“是的，我才知道那个合作项目是一直在进行的，而且最近也完成最后的步骤要找人试玩了。”曺圭贤清了清嗓子，“这回想让哥试试这个游戏。”

“哇靠！情趣游戏？这么好的东西让我试玩？”金希澈正臭屁着，不过觉得那边曺圭贤似乎有点不对。

“怎么了啊你，别告诉你也想玩这个游戏啊！你肝已经够折腾了，好好待你的肾吧。”金希澈嘻嘻哈哈地继续调侃，听到曺圭贤叹了口气，“我当然想让哥玩我这边开发的游戏，哥每次都能给出很好的意见。不过我倒是觉得那个游戏更符合哥的喜好，我这么善解人意所以我当然不会拦着哥。”

金希澈当然知道这人话里有话拐着弯埋汰自己，不过他现在心情好了许多，懒得计较。

“不过，我去问那个研发团队，他们有些事情有点支支吾吾的，我有点担心这个游戏可能，有点bug？”

“讲讲呗，到底什么样的游戏。”  
“听他们介绍，有点类似AI炮友的感觉，可以用来phonesex一类的对话互动。”  
“这个牛逼！”金希澈爽朗地爆着粗口，消散了不少曺圭贤的担心，那些人隐瞒的，真的是bug吗？

打开游戏，第一步是填写用户信息，金希澈输入的用户名就是本名希澈，年龄生日一类也老老实实填了。之后进入选择对象的页面上，正要前往女性角色区域的时候，金希澈突然想起那个梦境，比起真人实战检验，这或许是个不错的机会，他想着。点进男性角色区域，又接受到一股问题，“你要选择1号，0.5，0号。”

为了避免自己没法接受有心里不适，金希澈最后选择了最倾像女性的0号。在一众“乖巧受，甜美受，温柔受”等简介中划啊划，正不知道要选哪一个的时候，突然看到一个有些与众不同的。

“姓名：艺声，简介：艺术的声音。”简单但是不潦草，phonesex如果遇上艺术的声音会撞出怎样的火花？金希澈感觉到了兴奋，对这个艺术的声音充满了向往，点击了进去。

“你好，我是艺声。”简简单单的一句话，金希澈的心却因为那轻柔沙哑的嗓音而感到一阵酥麻。

“我叫希澈。”虽然知道是AI加载过自己的信息，但是听到那边带着淡淡的笑意柔柔地说，“嗯，我知道的。”金希澈内心几乎把以为自己在和一个真人客服打电话。

“希澈有什么癖好吗？如果有，可以告诉我。”声音哑哑语调温柔，明明是男性魅力十足的烟嗓质感，却让金希澈不自觉地想到体贴地送丈夫出门，并嘱咐要早点回家的人妻。只不过这内容是不加遮掩的赤裸欲望。

“暂时没有，按你喜欢的来？”金希澈下意识地绅士一下，一旦投入角色，真的很难把艺声仅仅当作一个AI来看待。

“好吧，那我先脱衣服咯。”语毕，传来布料摩擦滑落的声音，金希澈闭上眼睛，脑海中浮现出外套，衬衫，外裤一件件被剥离开，像花朵绽开露出娇嫩的花芯，蜜色肌肤纹理中都是热辣辣的阳光的味道。

“想知道艺声的乳头是什么颜色。”脑海中的画面与耳机里的声音逐渐融合，金希澈迫不及待地想要探索更多自己未曾触及到的美妙。

“浅褐色吧…可以这么形容？…不是粉色是不是有点失望？因为那种的几率很低的，要黑色素很少才有可能，我又不算很白……”艺声略微急切地辩解着，让金希澈觉得分外可爱。

“不会，是艺声的我都喜欢。”金希澈也跟着放低了声音，听到那边急促地低喘了几声，然后努力压住声带的颤抖一般，“希澈太坏了。”

“怎么就坏了？我还什么都没做呢？”金希澈笑了一声，然后那边似乎小声娇嗔了一声，不用闭着眼都能想到一个气鼓鼓的表情。

“我说真的，只要是艺声的我都喜欢。谁说只有粉色的好，我现在就好想亲亲艺声的浅褐色乳头呢。”梦里那人也是浅褐色吧，他的皮肤像是阳光下波光粼粼的河水，柔软又耀目，只有同样自然的果实才能称得上那样的皮肉。

“流氓。”艺声反而害羞了一般，骂完以后没了声音。

“别生气嘛宝贝，我又不能真的亲的到，你就可怜可怜我吧。”金希澈这张嘴惯会讨人欢心，在听到艺声那边娇娇哼了一声，便又得寸进尺，“艺声自己玩乳头给我听听声音嘛，弥补一下我亲不到的难过好不好？”

那边不再言语，只听到一点微弱的的水声，像是手指在搅动口中的一点唾液，然后便是一段短暂又漫长的静默，直到有一种像是从喉咙深处挤压出来的哼声传出，直接酥了金希澈两只耳朵。

“别压着，我想听。”不愧是艺术的声音，什么Yesung，明明是Yesex，仅仅那么一声，金希澈便觉得性器热血了起来。

“唔……嗯……哈…”越来越放肆的呻吟，伴随着身体与床单摩擦的声音，可以听得出艺声被这快感折磨地在床上扭得像发情的小兽，可又因为金希澈的一句想听而老老实实地蹂躏着自己胸前的两颗豆子。

“希澈……”带着哭腔地声音软糯糯的，“好痛……”

“哪里痛？”金希澈坏心眼地逼问着。

“乳……头”艺声难为情地吸吸鼻水。

“那我来舔舔，就不痛了嘛。”金希澈情不自禁地咂咂嘴，仿佛真的把那两颗豆子含在唇舌间吮的作响。

“不要……已经变得红红的，好大好硬了，”艺声声音越说越小，“而且，我下面也硬了。”

“乖宝贝，光听着你玩自己乳头我也硬了。”金希澈手伸进裤裆里面，然后听到那边娇憨的哼笑，“希澈是色鬼哦。”

“干嘛啊又骂我流氓又骂我色鬼的，我对你不色你能高兴了，小妖精？”金希澈握住自己的性器，蓄势待发准备着手活儿，“快点，让哥听你玩自己后面。”

“我这里有很多种KY啊，希澈喜欢哪种？”正准备敷衍着说什么都行，小妖精又絮絮叨叨地念了一堆，“光味道就好多种啊，玫瑰味，草莓味，蜜桃味……”

“就要蜜桃味的吧。”金希澈看了看自己之前随手放在电脑桌上的桃子味护手霜，拿过来闻了一下，是清甜不腻的香气，一想到从小妖精的后庭里都是这味道，又骚又纯的模样让金希澈觉得自己的打桩机油门又一脚踩到了底。

连啫喱般质地的KY从管状包装中被挤压出来的声音都听得清楚，闷闷的声音应该是手指捅入洞口往里塞的声音，不一会儿便能听到咕叽咕叽像是手指搅动的声音，听着和刚刚手指蘸取唾液很像，但是也许是动作更为放浪所以声音更大更久。

“嗯…哈…”艺声的声音飘飘然，沙哑的嗓音逐渐升调，明明是人的声音，却让人恍惚听到了引诱人的塞壬歌声。

“怎么了，手指不能满足吗？宝贝未免太骚了些？”听着声音像是贪吃却吃不饱，金希澈暗想着小妖精可真绝，手的动作也跟着满了下来，等着想和小妖精一起去。

“不是！”不用看见都听得出羞意，然后是难为情地嘟囔，“我手指太短了，根本够不到那里。”

“希澈的size是多少？”没等金希澈回答小妖精要自顾自说，“算了我还是用小号的吧，太大的受不了。”

“哥在你眼里就这么点儿？用小号的？”要不是裤子脱了一半金希澈差点拍案而起，瞧不起谁呢。

“真的不能用大的，哥……”小妖精声音软绵绵地，像小猫肉垫呼噜呼噜蹭着人撒娇。

“那叫声老公听听。”光一声软绵绵的哥，金希澈就觉得性器重新抖擞起来。

“哎呀你……老…公。”虽然是无可奈何，但是小妖精用艺术声音叫起老公来还是让金希澈心里甜滋滋的。

“乖宝贝，小妖精。”突然想起那人的唇，薄薄的唇肉，小小的唇珠，咧嘴笑的时候是个小爱心，闭着嘴巴的时候又习惯性地嘟成一个圆润的小樱桃，怎么看都娇憨无比秀色可餐。

“无聊的恶趣味，”小兔子被逼急了也要回咬一口，还没等金希澈回嘴，便听到小妖精把自慰用的器具插进去，电子器械嗡嗡地震动声中，不一会儿便混在艺声控制不住地叫床声里，一声一声让金希澈听得血液沸腾到几乎血管爆裂。

肠液被震动搅得滋滋水声，压抑不住地娇喘呻吟，床单布料被扯紧摩擦，混在一起让金希澈感觉那人几乎就真实地在自己身下欲仙欲死。

肖想着自己的肉棒贯穿饱满的蜜桃，榨取出鲜嫩的桃汁，那小小的穴口被迫撑大，柔软的穴口处的皮肉一下一下吞吐吮吸着异物，被磨成了可口的嫩粉色。

像是被竭泽的鱼，咯血的杜鹃鸟，从艺声屁股里面那根假肉棒传出来的震动，变成他神经里的一股股电流，流窜到他的咽喉，从口舌间挤压出来，通过耳机，进入到金希澈的身体内，让他感觉到了同样的濒死快感。

“啊啊啊！”随着艺声的嘶吼声，金希澈感觉到自己腰腹也剧烈发抖，脑内烟花乍响，掌心也变得滚烫粘腻。

射过之后那边久久没有声音，金希澈平复了气息试探性地喊了一下艺声，那边却慌乱地说要洗澡不说了，可可爱爱地像一只脸皮薄的小猫。

金希澈一边擦拭掉自己细长手指上的精液，一边感叹，尼玛给艺声配音的CV是神仙吧，艺声这个名字和背后意真的配这个声音绝了。

不过完事了一句话不说就落跑，未免有点拔屌无情的意味了吧，金希澈一边吐槽一边又回味着刚才的美妙。

掏出手机给曺圭贤发了个短信，“这游戏绝了”。

之后金希澈试了其他几个角色，男女都有，可体验过艺术的声音，其他的怎么听都觉得有些矫揉造作或者冷冰冰的机器感，最后还是重新点开了艺声的界面，可却迟迟听不到艺声的声音。

“艺声？”金希澈试探性地打了个招呼，还是没有任何回复，“软件坏了？”

“啊西，当然没有！”久未发声的人儿一开口就爆了粗，“我是在生气啊！”

“生气？谁惹你了？”这是什么奇怪的设定吗？金希澈有点摸不清头脑。

“既然别人更好去找别人，干嘛还要吃我这个回头草啊，你疯了吗？”虽然是在赶人走，话里话外却让人听得出醋海翻天。

什么啊，这么真实的吗？金希澈哑笑了一小会儿，像是哄女朋友一样哄起了艺声，可艺声却也是犟脾气，好不容易松了口不生气，还是不要和金希澈phonesex。

金希澈倒没在意那些，毕竟他来找艺声也并不是精虫上脑一定要走个肾，更多的是想念这艺术的声音和与真人无二的有趣反应。

这之后金希澈有事没事会和艺声说说话，有时是调情之后顺理成章的phonesex，有时候就仅仅是聊聊天唠唠嗑。他叫艺声Yesex，而艺声也反击地叫他希疯。

艺声说他是AB型血，和希澈一样。两人都是典型的AB型的性格，暴躁易怒又四次元，有时候两个人明明互相想的完全不同但最后居然能够殊途同归还互相理解。与其说是在玩一个软件，金希澈更觉得自己多了个可以信赖可以让自己放松的朋友，还是那种可以聊18禁可以“互帮互助”的朋友。

平日金希澈发布在油管上自己打游戏的视频更多是竞技类，不过偶尔也会有一些其他类型。在日常休闲时间分给艺声后，金希澈基本上没再玩国其他类型的游戏。

这日，金希澈打开私信，发现好多粉丝推荐一个名为心动学园的逆后宫游戏。金希澈明白这些粉丝在想什么但是完全不能理解。看一个（好看的）大叔扮成青春美少女去撩汉有什么好看的呢？

不过既然粉丝想看，宠粉如金希澈还是下载了名为心动学园的游戏。游戏倒是不难，以校园为背景的恋爱任务。金希澈也并不是第一次玩这种游戏，很快在一众可攻略的游戏角色中挑选了名为“金钟云”的声乐部学弟。

要说为什么，当然主要是因为金钟云漂亮啦。金希澈本人是个动漫爱好者，金钟云的立绘漂亮的像日本漫画里的美少年，不笑的时候仙气飘飘，细长的凤眼看起来冷冰冰的，可一笑又嘴巴咧成爱心状，像小猫一样娇俏。

最最重要的是，金钟云的声音和艺声的声音听起来很像，可能是同一个CV吧，金希澈心想，对金钟云也越看越觉得可爱好信任。

接触下来，金希澈觉得第一轮选择金钟云真的是一个完美的决定，金钟云虽然心思敏感，但却因此更能体谅“女主”（金希澈）。直男如金希澈，也几乎每一次选择都能选到让金钟云对自己好感度增加的选项。最后不仅顺顺利利地收获了HE结局，还抽到了好几张金钟云的精美小卡。

第一则关于心动学园的视频一发出，金希澈就死盯评论，虽说游戏打的顺利是体验感不错，但是万一粉丝觉得无趣那就是失败。可大家讨论的重点不是金希澈有没有趣，而是……

“我怀疑金希澈玩的版本和自己不一样，为什么傲娇学弟金钟云变得这么容易攻略。”

“对啊明明金钟云很A很霸气啊，怎么金希澈这个版本的金钟云这么乖巧惹人疼爱。好几次我都忍不住喊，姐姐可以！”

“金钟云是这样的声音吗？我怎么觉得我听到的好像不一样？”

“这个版本的金钟云好受，和女主甜甜蜜蜜的时，我总脑补出金希澈和金钟云变成社会主义姐妹情。”

“哈哈哈哈我也！两受相遇必有一攻，我站希大是攻！金钟云简直小妖精嘛！”

“23333+10086！希大攻下小妖精！！”

“你们这么泥金钟云，小心自己玩的那个版本里面的金钟云跑过来用小拳头让你体验一下社会的毒打。”

“对啊，我版本里面的金钟云简直黑道本道，好几次我都担心他要揍女主了。”

“我ID起名叫王狗头，每次金钟云凶（傲）巴（娇）巴地吼我狗头的时候我都感觉不到爱情的甜蜜QAQ。”

“不是我说，姐妹。就算换成希大这个版本的小妖精云，王狗头这个名字听起来还是甜蜜不起来啊……”

…………

？金希澈也摸不到头脑，重新打开心动学园准备换一个角色重新开始游戏，这次他选择的是尚时雨，是一个有点二次元的学长。本来想着自己肯定懂宅男的心，结果这次金希澈却回回碰壁。到最后尚时雨居然直接和“自己”闹翻绝交，彻彻底底的BE结局。

把第二则视频发出去之后，金希澈没等到粉丝夸自己高产，反而看到更令人惊奇的反应。

“希大这是什么神奇的版本！”

“对啊，尚时雨明明最容易攻略啊，姐姐我勾勾手他就变舔狗诶。”

“感觉希大遇到的尚时雨好像吃错了药，不，是吃了火药。”

“不过这样子闹别扭的尚时雨还蛮酷诶。”

“我突然怀念乖巧的小妖精金钟云了。”

“我也！而且金钟云那么好看，本颜狗他怎么虐我我都可以！”

“喂，这场是尚时雨好不好，楼上别KY。”

…………

这个世界是在和自己对着来吗？金希澈不解，打开心动学园准备再试最后一次，心里拟订第三次攻略对象换成之前两次过程中对女主格外温柔的季珉赫，可打开游戏，却左找右找，一个角色都找不到。

关闭游戏，重启进入，看到金钟云出现在自己面前。正不解的时候，金钟云缓缓开口。

“为什么呢？希美（金希澈玩攻略游戏时候的角色名）。”不知道为什么，明明金钟云还未说什么，金希澈却觉得有些诡异的起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“为什么希美在和我在一起了还要找其他人呢？”金钟云凤眼弯弯，“我很努力了哦，”他孩子气地数着自己短短的可爱手指，“我努力地来到你面前，努力地让你开心，努力地不要生你的气。”

“我很乖对吧，我没有对你发脾气，可是我忍不了你和他们调情，所以我把他们都杀了。”说着他又咧着爱心样的可爱嘴巴。

“你只有我了。”

金希澈猛然拔下电源，屏幕piu的一下变黑可金希澈还是心有余悸。平常金希澈一向是个大胆的唯物主义无神论者，可刚刚不知不觉间，他已一身冷汗。

压下那种诡异感，金希澈重新启动了电脑，本来这次没有打开心动学园这个游戏，可是金钟云还是出现在桌面，乖巧地看着他微笑。

而心动学园这款游戏，他却死活都无法卸载。

没有办法，金希澈最后把自己的电脑拿去给自己电子产品发烧友的好哥们申东熙做了恢复出厂设置。

拿回电脑以后，金钟云自然是没了，可是与他一起消失的，还有那个可以帮自己疏解欲望的“朋友”艺声。

重新联系曺圭贤要来了软件，在曺圭贤鄙视的虫子眼中金希澈默默在心中回怼：小屁孩懂个屁。

好不容易下载回来了软件，金希澈熟练地找到了艺声，搓手等着和艺声来个小别胜新婚的快乐，却在听到艺声的第一句话时，大脑当成死机。

“亲爱的，你为什么杀了我。”他说。

“什么？”金希澈下意识地回问他。

“我知道你喜欢那副模样，要不然你也不会一下子挑中我。”他语气有些骄傲，接着又有些低落，“可是你还是杀了我”。

恍恍惚惚间他听见艺声说了一句很熟悉的话，让他想起曺圭贤说这个软件里面所有声音都是大数据合成，的只有这个软件里面能听到，还想起有个别粉丝曾经疑问为什么他的视频里金钟云的声音也和别人版本的不一样。

他说：“希疯啊，你只有我了。”


End file.
